Fighting
The Clash of Streamers combat system revolves around streamers engaging in a violent struggle against streamers or NPCs (non-players characters). The game has several modes where players can engage in combat. These include the Arena, challenges, raids, the Boss Tower and the Campaign Tower. Even though most of the game modes have their own unique objective, the combat mechanics remain the same. The combat system includes an exchange of damaging strikes between enemies with the objective of defeating opponents and winning matches. Players can choose up to six streamers in combat as well as organize their classes and factions to their liking. Players start out with one available fighting slot but as they upgrade the building they are battling in, they unlock more hero spots, increasing their chances of winning. This is mostly done throughout the tutorial. In some game modes, especially the players versus player ones, the team with the lowest amount of collective power will be first mover, and the first to attack. In non-player character fights, the player will always start out by attacking. streamers will most often attack the front-line first and eventually proceed onto the back-line. This is important for the team composition as players might want their most vulnerable streamers in the back-line and the more resilient ones in the front. Rounds The combat system is structured in rounds. An exchange of attacks between opponents concludes a round, dividing the combat system in several organized periods. Most notably, every second round replenishes the streamer’s energy bar, allowing them to perform their ultimate ability again. Auras Depending on the player’s team composition, and factions in combat, different faction auras are activated, providing additional stat-attributes for streamers on the player's team. Most of the time, faction auras are a good way to increase the overall capabilities of streamers and increase the chances of winning. Fighting Multipliers Players unlock fighting multipliers by upgrading the building they are fighting in. This is mostly achieved throughout the tutorial. There is a chance for the fighting multiplier to occur every time a streamer attacks. In effect, fighting multipliers multiply the streamers attack by a given factor, greatly increasing its impact. The factor varies according to chance, and players can trigger a multiplier ranging from 2x to 1Mx. Players can see the odds of triggering multipliers in the Avatar. Bulk Attack In certain combat buildings (Campaign Tower, Boss Tower & Arena) players can attack more than once in succession with one click. The battle that will be shown after will be the best outcome of all the battles you have done against that opponent. By default, players can do a maximum bulk attack of x50, but throughout different VIP levels, players can unlock higher amounts of bulk attacks in the form of mega, madness, insanity and ascendance battles. Damage Leaderboard After a battle has finished, players can click on the leaderboard icon to see different stats from the battle. Players can find both the total damage and total healing done by every streamer on both teams.